


Hunted

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Series: October is for the Cassunzels [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Chases, F/F, Full Moon, Halloween edition, Moonsandra, Tangledtober (Disney), cassunzel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: Rapunzel is being chased by her enemy. Will she survive?





	Hunted

The light of the full moon shone as a cool crisp wind whistled through the trees, scattering fallen leaves across the ground. A perfect October night.

Perfect for the hunt.

A figure dashed into a cluster of trees, darting and zigging and zagging her way with amazing agility. Her bare feet crunched up leaves as she raced for her life from the danger hot on her heels. Of all the nights to happen, it had to be the one when the moon was brightest. It would not help her stay hidden. Unless she could find the thickest cluster of trees. Or take refuge among the rocks.

Rapunzel was breathing hard as she raced for cover, hoping that her pursuer would get lost in the forest. But the sound of crashing and wood splintering told her otherwise. Fear spinning her blood, she ran even faster as she tried to determine where her best place to hide would be. She knew of a dense boulder formation ahead, but the ground was open between them and the trees. She would have to make a mad dash for it and pray that her adversary would not notice. She mentally cursed having such noticeable golden hair because it only made her easier to spot.

Although she was tempted to use her lengthy golden locks to evade capture, she knew her feet were more reliable in helping her escape. Making a hard turn in a gap among the trees, she darted another direction and glanced briefly over her shoulder. The sounds were getting fainter; her adversary was losing her trail. Good.

Not letting up, Rapunzel kept running and found what she was looking for: the huge rock formation out in a field. Sprinting with every ounce of energy she had left, she crossed the open stretch of grass and dove into a small crevice, wiggling her way inside and backing up so as not to be exposed to the moonlight seeping in through an opening in the top. The only sound was her ragged breathing. Straining to listen for any other sounds, she only detected the wind blowing softly. Exhaling in relief, she closed her eyes and stood up.

"I did it. I lost her," Rapunzel said as she smiled weakly. "Now I just have to wait a bit. She won't find me here."

"She already has."

Rapunzel's blood froze and her eyes shot wide open. That voice, that cool voice with so much smugness you could just hear the smirk in it.

_Oh no..._

Trembling, her heart hammering even harder now, she dared to look up and saw, to her horror, the one thing she dreaded.

A pale woman with shockingly blue hair cut just around her neck and eyes that matched, clad in what appeared to be a black body suit made of rocks - and a wide smirk that said 'You're mine.'

Jumping away from the side of the rock, Rapunzel stepped back shakily, eyes fixed on her pursuer in fear. _No...no, please..._

But there was no escape. And she knew it.

And so did Cassandra.

"RAAAAAH!!"

"AAAAHHHHH!!!"

Cassandra pounced, leaping into the enclosure and landing squarely on top of her prey. Rapunzel fell to the ground hard, cushioned thankfully by her large braid though she could feel some leaves and twigs poking her back. Her wrists were pinned to her sides as she stared up at Cassandra, who looked like a wolf about to devour a delicious hunk of meat. The moonlight only gave Cassandra an even more ominous glow, and Rapunzel could only quiver in fear as she awaited her doom...

Cassandra leaned forward...

Rapunzel squeezed her eyes shut...

And...

_*BOOP*_

Their noses pressed together for a fraction of a second before Rapunzel opened one eye, then the other. Cassandra remained low over her as she said smugly, "Pinned ya."

Rapunzel stuck out her bottom lip in an insanely adorable pout that only made Cassandra shake with giggles.

"Really? You chased me halfway across the kingdom just for a nose boop? That is the strangest flirting tactic I've ever heard of."

"Oh, come on," Cassandra cooed as she cupped her face with one hand, "you know you liked the chase."

Rapunzel mumbled but Cassandra was close enough to know that she was admitting she did under her breath.

"Did it occur to you that I wanted to lure you out here?"

"What, this rock formation?" Rapunzel asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"Yep, so I could show you this..."

With a flick of her wrist, Cassandra released a burst of spiky black rocks that shot out of the ground and pushed aside the boulders so that the opening about them became wider. Rapunzel yelped at the sound of crunching rock and squirmed as if she were trying to take cover, but Cassandra remained firmly on top of her.

"It's okay, you're fine. I just wanted to give you a better view."

As she moved to lie down beside Rapunzel, her girlfriend looked up and gasped softly at the way the moon seemed to shine even brighter. Then she realized that they were both now bathed in a bluish light emanating from the rocks around them.

"Whoa..."

Taking that as a good sign, Cassandra dared to shift a little closer. Rapunzel took the hint and snuggled against her girlfriend, smiling as she felt an arm loop around and a hand coming to rest on her arm.

"It's... beautiful."

"You really think so?" Cassandra asked a bit uncertainly.

"Yes," Rapunzel replied without hesitation. "I love it, Cass. Thank you, even if getting here was a bit... excessively scary."

"Well, I'm just glad you trust me enough to play along," Cassandra admitted before realizing what she just said.

A silence hung in the air as the light from the rocks dimmed a bit.

But then, a quick peck on the cheek from Rapunzel restored their glow.

"You're worth it, Cass. Always." As she wrapped her arms around Cassandra, Rapunzel sighed, "And you are more than welcome to chase me any night of the year."

Cassandra gave her a light squeeze before gazing back up at the moon, happy to enjoy the beauty of the night with her love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first installment of what will be a collection of Cassunzel drabbles for October in honor of the latest season of Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure. Since this is the month of Halloween and Cassandra is rocking a scary new look, I thought it fitting to do some fun stories about them being together as the sun and moon lesbians they are clearly meant to be. ;)


End file.
